Rhinestone
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: AU on Red Dead Redemption 2... What happens? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

TItle: Rhinestone

Pairing: Arthur Morgan & Cassie Adler

Rating: K+ ( some minor swears)

A/N: Only own Cassie, rest belong to Rockstar Games

Summary: AU on Red Dead Redemption 2... What happens? Read to find out.

Chapter One

Arthur Morgan was an outlaw, he killed for money and he was close to Dutch, most times each time they did a job it would go ok and other times it went to shit, in Blackwater it did go to shit, the gang had to flee into the cold snowy mountains to avoid being caught by the Pinkertons who were after them, Arthur knew that their luck would need to change and Dutch had told the gang that some of the money was still in Blackwater but they had no access to it; after they were in the mountains for a while, they saved the life of a woman called Sadie Adler, she'd lost her husband and now she was with the Van der Linde gang for now, as Sadie slowly settled into the gang, she became close to Arthur and John, who had told Arthur about his half-sister Cassie who he hadn't seen since she was a baby, when Sadie accidently overheard and she shows John a photograph that she had and told John that it was Cassie and then Sadie tells John that she adopted Cassie and raised her, John thanked Sadie for that and he asked her where Cassie was, when Sadie told him that she wasn't sure as then Sadie told John that Cassie was in the house when it was on fire, John thought the worst and hoped that Cassie did get out somehow, he asked Arthur to find Cassie when the time was right and Arthur agreed.

John hoped that Cassie would be found alive, when Sadie got a letter from Cassie telling her that she was in Blackwater, when Sadie showed the letter to John and Arthur, who knew that they couldn't get into Blackwater due to the job they had done and when Dutch found out, he suggested that Cassie could try and get the money and get to them somehow and Sadie replied back to Cassie and added instructions to where the money was and sneak it out of Blackwater, Arthur hoped that Cassie would be able to get the money soon, as Cassie went to the location and found the box, she opened it and saw everything inside, she grabbed all of it and put it into her bag hidden under her jacket, then snuck out again, she was careful not to be seen by Pinkertons and she sent a letter to her mom, when Sadie got it, she told Dutch, John and Arthur that Cassie had gotten the money and was safe, Arthur knew that he would meet up with Cassie when it was safe and when the time came for Arthur to meet up with Cassie and as he went off to meet Cassie and they met up in a secret spot, Arthur saw Cassie against a tree and he went over to her and told her who he was, when Cassie looked up and she smiled then told him that she had the money for Dutch, Arthur nodded and he asked her if he could have it, when she made a proposition to him, which surprised Arthur when he put his hand on her cheek and he then kissed her, Cassie kissed him too, she put her hand on his arm as they kissed, they both headed back to camp on his horse, where Sadie and the rest were waiting for them.

Once Arthur returned to camp with Cassie, she went straight to her mom who gave her a hug, Sadie was glad to see Cassie again after what happened, John watched from a distance as he saw his half-sister for the first time in a long time and he saw how much she looked like their mom and John was glad that Sadie brought Cassie up and later that night, Cassie was in her cabin, when there was a knock at her door and she went to open it and saw Arthur there and she let him inside, when he kissed her again and she kissed him back, she smiled afterwards and he held her close to him, he told her that he wanted them to be a secret and Cassie agreed to his suggestion, he stayed in her cabin as it was warm, Arthur knew that he would take time to get to know Cassie and he hoped that it would lead to more when the time was right, Cassie remained close to Arthur, she felt safe with him and he knew this, Arthur knew that it was their secret and he asked her if the Pinkertons followed her and she told him that she didn't see any and she also mentioned that she used dynamite to hide the clues where the box was and he smiled at that, then he kissed her softly. Cassie smiled as they kissed and she stayed close to him, Arthur kept Cassie close to him and he asked her if she would get to know her half-brother John, when Cassie tells Arthur that she would in time and he understood that and wrapped the blanket over them and she fell asleep on his chest, Arthur let her sleep and he slept with her close to him, following day Sadie appeared to wake Cassie and saw her asleep with Arthur, she was surprised to see Cassie and Arthur asleep together, she then gently woke Cassie up and she opened her eyes and saw her mom there, when Cassie nudged Arthur and he woke up too and saw Sadie there, Cassie asked her mom to keep it a secret and Sadie agreed to what he daughter asked.

Arthur held Cassie close to him, he was happy that he was seeing Cassie and they were keeping it a secret for now, Cassie got up and she felt his eyes watching her, she turned around and smiled, she knew what he was up to and when he got up, he went to her and gave her a loving hug, Arthur knew how lucky he was to find her and when Cassie gave the box to Dutch, he gave her some out of it as a thank you and she smiled, Cassie would also be leaving the camp once the storm eased off and Arthur knew that and he would miss her, he would also meet up with her whenever he could, Cassie and Arthur spent time together in her cabin, he held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and she cuddled into him, she cared about him, Arthur knew that and he kissed her with passion, Arthur was happy to be with Cassie and he knew that she would be leaving the camp soon, he would miss her, he made a promise to her that he would find her and they would leave together, Cassie knew that he meant it and he hoped that she would get to know John too when she was ready.

Once the storm was over, Cassie was packing up her stuff, when Arthur came to see her and he closed the door behind him, he watched her packing up her stuff, he would miss her so much and he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw him, Arthur smiled as he then kissed her lovingly and he told her that he would see her soon, later that night, Arthur went into her cabin one more time and he slipped up behind her and gave her a soft kiss on her neck, she turned around and they kissed, they had some fun together, Arthur knew that soon he would see her again and he held her close to him, grabbing each moment while he could before she leaves in the morning and he knew that she was going to Saint Denis for a while and he would go there and visit her, Arthur tells Cassie that she will always be his girl, she smiled softly then they shared a soft loving kiss, he held her close as they kissed, he would miss her so much and he gave her a ring and told her that it was a token of his love for her, when Cassie kissed him.

As Cassie left the camp, she shared a hug with the gang and also with her mom Sadie who held Cassie close and then Arthur and Cassie had a private moment alone and he told her that he loved her, when Cassie told Arthur that she loved him too, they kissed and he helped her up onto her horse and he told her that he will see her soon, Cassie told Arthur that she would senf him a letter telling him where she was in Saint Denis so he would know where to find her, he smiled and he got back onto his horse again, he saw her leave and he sniffled watching her go and it made him feel lost without her, Arthur went back to camp and he saw Sadie telling John about Cassie's childhood and John told Sadie that he was glad that she kept Cassie safe.

Cassie was now in Saint Denis and she was missing Arthur so much and she hoped to see him soon and she loved him, Arthur hoped that she was ok and he went to see her a few weeks later, he knocked on her door and when Cassie let him into her room, he instantly kissed her, Cassie had missed him so much and she was glad to see him again, they shared a kiss and Cassie asked him to stay the night with her and he agreed to her idea, Arthur was glad to have alone time with Cassie and they ended up in bed together, Cassie cuddled in close to Arthur, she had missed his touch and being close to him, he held her close to him, Arthur had his hand on her waist as they were in bed together and he told her how much he missed her, Cassie then kissed him to show how much she had missed him too, she knew how much she meant to him and he held her close, he kissed her softly and told her that he loved her, when Cassie told Arthur that she loved him too, they shared a kiss to seal their love for each other and as they were alone together, Arthur told Cassie that he wanted to leave the gang to be with her properly, Cassie knew that he was serious and she asked him where he would go and he told her that he wanted to go to New York and have a normal life, Cassie knew that he was serious and she told him that she would go with him, Arthur told Cassie that he wanted to have a proper life with her and somewhere where they could be free and happy.

Arthur knew that Cassie was the only one for him and as they shared a soft kiss, she loved him so much, as their kiss lead them to having some fun and as Arthur placed a soft kiss on her neck as they had some fun together and afterwards she had her hand on his chest, he held her close to him, they kissed softly and she stayed close to him, she told Arthur how much she missed being by his side and he knew what she meant and he told her how much he missed her and he also told her that she was the love of his life and always would be, Cassie knew that he meant it and they shared a soft loving kiss, Arthur put his other hand on her cheek as they snuggled close to one another and kissed, he told Cassie how much he craved her and she kissed him softly, Cassie had felt safe with Arthur and she told him how safe he made her feel and he smiled knowing that, he kissed her cheek softly and held her close to him, they fell asleep together, she was cuddled in close to him and he kept her warm and safe, he knew that she needed him and they were happy to be with each other, she was his sweetheart and always would be.

Cassie was close to him and when Arthur woke up, he saw Cassie cuddled close to him and he gently woke her up and gave her a wake up kiss, when Cassie smiled in their kiss and he saw how happy she was to be close to him and they were happy together, Arthur knew that he would have to head back to camp soon and he knew that he would miss her, when he got up and dressed, he reached over to her and gave her a soft loving kiss and knew that she was his girl, Cassie smiled as she watched him leave and she was only his.

Arthur went back to camp again and he talked with Sadie, he told her that he had seen Cassie and she was safe, as Cassie was alone without Arthur, she missed him and she went to see a doctor who told Cassie that she was pregnant, this shocked Cassie and now she wondered how to tell Arthur that she was carrying his baby, she decided to write a letter and send it to him at the camp, when he got the letter from Cassie and he read it inside his tent, he was shocked that Cassie was expecting his baby and he had to see her, when he told Dutch that he had something important to do, Dutch let him go, Arthur left the camp to go over to Saint Denis to see Cassie and when she let him into her room, he asked her how she was feeling about being pregnant, she told him that she was scared and he gave her a loving hug and he told her that he wanted her to keep their unborn baby, Cassie saw how much this meant to him and she told him that she would keep their unborn baby, Arthur then kissed her softly and she knew how much he wanted their unborn baby, they kissed softly, Arthur had his hand on her stomach and he was glad that she was carrying his baby, he told her that he would be there for her and she knew that he meant it, Cassie loved him so much and she knew that it would make them happy, Arthur knew how much he loved Cassie and always would love her for the rest of his life.

Cassie loved being with Arthur and she knew how much she meant to him and how happy they were together, Arthur knew how much she meant to him and he showed her love when they were with each other, he put his hand on her stomach, she loved when he touched her tummy and he kissed her softly, he didn't want anyone to know that Cassie was pregnant with his baby, as Arthur remained close to Cassie, he knew how happy she was with him and they cuddled by the warm fire together.

What happens in the final part?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur was glad that Cassie was pregnant with his baby, Arthur knew that he had to leave the gang soon in order to meet up with Cassie and head to New York where they could be safe and be a proper family; Arthur started to pack his stuff up and when Sadie came to see Arthur and saw him packing up and she knew that he would meet up with Cassie and when Sadie told Arthur to look after Cassie, when Arthur told Sadie that he would look after her, they shared a hug and later that night, Arthur silently left the camp with his stuff and some money and headed to meet up with Cassie, when he got to Saint Denis, he found Cassie waiting for him and they went to each other and kissed, Arthur then asked Cassie to marry him, Cassie agreed to marry him, when he put the ring on her finger and they left together and went away together, as Arthur and Cassie travelled away together, she snuggled into him as they boarded a train and left together, Arthur was glad that he and Cassie were leaving everything behind and starting a new life with each other and their unborn baby, Cassie felt his hand on her stomach, she was close to him and she loved him with all her heart and Arthur was glad that he left the gang for Cassie and their unborn baby, he loved her so much and knew how special she was to him and always would be, Arthur loved Cassie and he knew that she was his world and their unborn baby as he knew how much she meant to him and he was happy to be with Cassie.

Cassie was happy to be with Arthur and when they got to New York, they got married and Cassie took his last name and that made Arthur happy, they shared a soft loving kiss and he smiled as they set up home together, they kissed and he kept his hand on her tummy as he was proud that she was carrying his baby, he loved her so much, he was glad that he married her and they were happy together and Cassie knew that he did the right thing in leaving the gang for her and they were happy together and she loved sleeping with him in a proper bed, Arthur knew that too and they were close to each other, Arthur knew how glad he was to sleep in a proper bed with Cassie and he held her close to him, Arthur knew how much he loved Cassie and always would love her for the rest of his life, Arthur was excited to meet his unborn baby in a few months time, he kept his hand on her tummy and he placed a soft kiss on her tummy, Arthur never thought much about the gang anymore since he left to be with Cassie and he had no regrets about what he did, he remained close to Cassie and showed her how much he loved her.

Dutch went looking for Arthur and there was no sign of him and he asked if anyone had seen Arthur and none of the gang had seen him, Sadie had kept her promise to Arthur and she knew where he was but wouldn't tell where he was and she had to keep her daughter safe and knew that Arthur would look after Cassie and as both Arthur and Cassie were settling down into married life together in New York, Arthur loved knowing how happy he was that he had a fresh start with Cassie and their unborn baby, as the gang tried to figure out where Arthur was and none of them knew, they all worried about him, Sadie got a letter from Cassie telling her that she and Arthur were expecting their first baby together, it then became clear to Sadie as to why Arthur left the gang and she knew that he wanted a better life with Cassie and their unborn baby, she knew that Cassie was safe with Arthur and as they were happy together, Cassie loved Arthur so much and they were happy together and Arthur gave Cassie a loving cuddle as his hand rested on her baby bump lovingly and he loved knowing that she was happy with him, Arthur only kept in touch with Sadie in regards to Cassie and she knew why, Cassie and Arthur spent the day in bed, Arthur was glad that they were alone together and Arthur was happy with Cassie and he showed her love, he also got a job so he could look after his family and support Cassie and give her a happy life, he showed her love everyday that they were together.

As the next few months passed, Cassie went into labour and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, with Arthur by her side, Arthur gave Cassie a loving kiss as he looked at his newborn baby daughter in Cassie's arms, he instantly loved her and he was so proud to be a dad and he wondered what name she would have, Cassie then suggested naming their newborn daughter, Lexi Rose Morgan, when Arthur smiled at the name that Cassie chose for their newborn baby daughter, when Arthur held his newborn baby daughter Lexi for the first time and he loved her so much, he was proud of Cassie giving him a baby girl and he was glad to be a dad to his little girl and he was allowed to take his family home again, Arthur was happy to be a dad to his daughter with Cassie, as they settled into raising their baby daughter, Cassie sent her mom a letter letting her know that she and Arthur now had a healthy baby daughter and when Sadie got the letter and she was happy to know that Cassie was happy with Arthur and their newborn baby daughter, Cassie was happy that she and Arthur had their own little family and Arthur gave Cassie a cuddle as they bonded with their baby daughter, Arthur was so happy that he and Cassie were now a family with their baby girl.

Cassie knew that Arthur was a good dad to their baby girl Lexi and as they were happy together as a family with their little baby girl, Cassie knew how happy she was with Arthur and they had a close bond with each other, Arthur loved Cassie so much and he knew how much she meant to him and always would, Cassie loved Arthur so much and she knew how lucky she was to be with him, even Cassie knew that he left the gang just for her, she noticed how much happier he was and she knew why, when Arthur gave her a red rose to show love for her and she knew how much he loved her and their baby daughter Lexi Rose, as they were happy together, Cassie knew that Arthur made the right choice and even he knew it too, Arthur loved Cassie and their baby daughter, he was happy to be a dad to his baby daughter, Arthur held his baby daughter close to him and he watched her sleep in his arms, Cassie smiled as she watched him bond with their baby daughter, she loved her family with Arthur.

Arthur loved knowing how happy he was with Cassie and he always would be, Arthur put their baby daughter into her cot for the night, he then joined Cassie over by the window, he held her close to him and he kissed her shoulder softly as he showed her love, as Cassie turned around and they shared a soft kiss and she loved being his wife and even Arthur knew that, he loved her so much and they were happy together and as Arthur held Cassie close to him and he was so happy with her and as Arthur put his hand on her cheek, then he kissed her softly, showing his love for her and as they were alone, Arthur placed soft kisses on her shoulder, he loved her so much and knew that she was special to him and would always be his sweetheart, Cassie loved him so much and she was glad to be with him, both knew that the gang were searching for him, only Cassie's mom knew where they were and she had kept it a secret as she knew that it was what Cassie wanted.

Cassie knew how happy she was with Arthur and they had a happy marriage and they had a deep love for each other, Cassie knew that he was the only one for her, they were close to each other and he lead Cassie to their bedroom and they got ready for bed and he kissed her shoulder softly as his hand was on her arm, Arthur knew that she deserved love and he held her close to him and he told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, Cassie smiled as she then snuggled into him and she put her hand on his toned chest and she knew how much he loved her, she felt safe with him and Arthur knew that too, Cassie loved him so much and she snuggled in close to him and knew how safe she was with him, Cassie knew that they had a better life together and she had noticed how better he was since he left the gang for her and their baby daughter, she knew that he was happy, Arthur had also felt better since he left for her and their baby girl, he loved his family and knew how special they were to him and always would remain that way.

Arthur was glad that he had a better life with Cassie in New York and he knew how happy he was with her and their baby girl who meant everything to him, he hoped that he was a good dad and he asked Cassie, when she tells him that he is an amazing dad to their baby girl when he gave Cassie a loving kiss and he held her close at the same time, he knew how much he loved her and also their baby daughter Lexi Rose, Arthur was happy with Cassie and he knew that she was his girl and always would remain that way, he kept her close to him while in bed together.

Cassie and Arthur both knew that the gang were looking for them, Arthur hoped that they would never find him or Cassie, all Arthur wanted was a normal life with Cassie and their baby daughter who was the apple of her daddy's eye and as Arthur was happy with Cassie, he showed her love every day and also built up his bond with their little girl Lexi and as they were a happy family, Arthur knew that his life now was better with Cassie and they were happy with each other, Cassie trusted Arthur to keep both her and their little girl safe from danger, Arthur knew that he had to keep his family safe, it was part of who he was and knew that Cassie loved that side of him, when he held her close to him while in bed, Arthur showed Cassie how much he loved her with everything he had and so much more, Arthur knew how much Cassie meant to him and they had a close bond, she knew how much she loved him and their baby daughter; Cassie loved being married to Arthur and she knew that she had made the right choice, Cassie always remained to Arthur when they were in bed together and she always slept on his chest, he always kept his arms around her as they slept together, he would always get up to tend to their baby girl during the night and she knew that he was an amazing dad to their little girl Lexi.

Arthur was happy that he had a better life with Cassie and their little girl, Cassie was happy with Arthur and she knew how much she meant to him and how much love there was between them, as Arthur knew how much his family meant to him and he just hoped that Dutch would never find him, he only trusted Sadie and John, even Cassie knew his reasons for that and she didn't blame him either, when Arthur held her close to him, he kept a loving hold of her in his protective arms, he knew how much he needed to keep her safe from Dutch and despite knowing that the gang were looking for him, Arthur had made sure that Cassie and their little girl would be safe from Dutch, all Arthur wanted was to keep his family safe from Dutch.

Cassie knew how happy she was with Arthur and how close they were to each other, Arthur held Cassie close to him as they were alone together in bed, Cassie loved her life with Arthur and they had a happy marriage and as Arthur cuddled close to Cassie as they were so much in love with each other, Cassie was glad to be with Arthur and they shared a soft kiss, Arthur loved Cassie so much and he showed her just how much he loved her and always would, Cassie knew how far Arthur would go to keep his family safe from Dutch, he didn't want Dutch to find them or much less find out the real reason why he left, Arthur knew that he did the right thing for his family and he loved his life now with Cassie and their daughter Lexi, who meant everything to both Arthur and Cassie, even as Arthur was happy with his family, he knew that Dutch thought he had gone went but hadn't even went near west, Arthur knew that he was in a better place with Cassie and their little girl who Arthur loved so much and knew how lucky he was to be a dad to his little girl with Cassie who Arthur loved so much.

Arthur was glad that he left when he did and knew that the Pinkertons would be hunting down the gang apart from Sadie and John, who had now left the gang and went somewhere else, Cassie knew why and she hoped that she would see her mom again and let her meet little Lexi Rose, as Arthur had a day off, he bumped into Sadie and she had asked how Cassie was and Arthur told Sadie how Cassie was doing and when Arthur got home, Cassie saw her mom for the first time since she left the camp with Arthur, who showed Sadie her granddaughter Lexi, which made Sadie emotional and she hugged Cassie lovingly as Arthur watched knowing how happy Cassie was to see her mom again, later that day Arthur gave Cassie a soft kiss on her cheek and he knew how much she loved him and their family, Cassie knew that Arthur was the love of her life and as Cassie remained close to Arthur who had a loving hold of his wife and he kissed her softly and he knew how much she meant to him, he showed her just how much he loved her, Cassie loved this side of him and she was safe with him, Arthur loved being happy with Cassie and their little girl Lexi.

What happens in the epilogue to Arthur and Cassie Morgan?


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

Arthur and Cassie were happy together, Cassie had also gotten to know her half-brother John Marston and they soon had a close bond, John was glad that he could get to know Cassie better and John also knew that Cassie was happy with Arthur, John saw the closeness between them and knew that his little sister was safe with Arthur Morgan, even as John saw that bond between his little sister and Arthur, he knew that she was happy, John also met his niece Lexi as well, John was glad to spend time with his family and, John went outside with Arthur and told him how happy he was for him and Cassie, when Arthur smiled and they shared a friendly hug, Arthur was happy with Cassie, even John knew that, he told Arthur to keep both Cassie and Lexi safe, to which Arthur agreed to his request, Arthur was lucky to be with Cassie, when they got back to John's ranch, they saw Jack and Lexi playing with the dog, Arthur smiled seeing that and he went over to Cassie and he kissed her softly, John saw that moment between Cassie and Arthur.

Arthur, Cassie and John were out on their horses when they encountered Dutch, when Arthur kept Cassie behind him when Dutch attacked John for leaving the gang and John punched Dutch hard, Arthur knew that Cassie was scared and then Dutch tried to harm Cassie, when Arthur pushed Dutch out of the way, only for Dutch to shoot Cassie in the shoulder, when John then shot Dutch in the head, as Cassie was lying on the grass, when Arthur went over to Cassie's side and saw the blood flowing from her left shoulder, he put pressure on it, Cassie winced in pain, Arthur knew how much it hurt and he gently helped her up onto her feet, John went over to them after he got rid of Dutch's body into a swamp of gators, John saw Cassie bleeding and Arthur helped Cassie up onto his horse, when Arthur got up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he took her back to Beecher's Hope, John took Cassie's horse along with his, Arthur was gentle not to hurt Cassie any more than what Dutch did to her, once they got back to Beecher's Hope, Arthur gently helped Cassie down from his horse, he took her inside where Abigail saw them and John told her that Cassie was shot, when Abigail got the first-aid kit and handed it to Arthur and he gently cleaned her wound and slowly took the bullet out, Cassie whimpered as Arthur had removed the bullet, he made sure that the wound was clean and he put a bandage on it, when Arthur wiped her tears away with his thumb softly, Arthur placed a soft kiss on her cheek and he told her that she was safe, Cassie had her hand on his, she told him that she loved him, when Arthur told Cassie that he loved her too, when he kept her close to him, Cassie knew that she was where she was happiest, Arthur knew how much Cassie meant to him and he knew how much Cassie meant to him and they didn't know that John saw that loving moment between his little sister and Arthur.

John knew how close Cassie and Arthur were to each other, John was glad that Cassie was with Arthur, as Cassie was happy with Arthur, Cassie needed to heal properly and was staying at Beecher's Hope with John and his family, Cassie hoped that her gsw would heal and Arthur checked it every couple days and change the bandage as well. Cassie surprised Arthur with a loving kiss, as Arthur kissed her back, he loved her so much and knew that he saved her from being killed by Dutch, when John told Abigail who shot Cassie, Abigail was shocked and then John told her that he killed Dutch, Abigail was glad of that and knew that it was the right thing to do, they saw Cassie and Arthur having a sleep, John knew how close they were, he knew that Arthur was very protective of Cassie, Arthur knew how much Cassie was happy with him, Arthur let Cassie sleep, he went to see his little girl Lexi and she was happy to see him, he picked her up and gave her a cuddle, when John asked how Cassie was, Arthur told him that Cassie was resting, John nodded as he saw Cassie sleep and he saw her sleeping on her right side cause of her gsw to her left shoulder, John then watched Arthur with Lexi and he knew how much being a dad suited him, John knew that Arthur was happy to be a dad to Lexi.

Arthur went to check on Cassie and he saw how peaceful she was, he went over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead when Cassie woke up and saw Arthur on the bed, she gently sat up, Arthur smiled softly and he helped her up out of the bed, he lead her out to the warmth of the fire, Lexi was happy to see her mama, Cassie was happy to see her little girl and Lexi sat up on her mama's lap as Arthur stayed close to Cassie and their young daughter Lexi, as John and Abigail saw how happy Arthur was with Cassie and Lexi, when John knew how happy Cassie was with Arthur and they were happy together, as John and Abigail were glad that Cassie was with Arthur, John knew how far Arthur would go to keep both Cassie and Lexi safe from harm, as Cassie was recovering from her gsw, she and Arthur went for a walk together, he held her hand close to him, he told her how much he loved her, when Cassie kissed him lovingly, Cassie knew how happy she was with Arthur, as they shared a soft kiss, he put his hand on her neck as they kissed, he loved her so much and as they were close, he asked her if she would ever consider expanding their family, which surprised Cassie and she told Arthur that they would once her shoulder was better, Arthur agreed to that, he kissed her softly and she loved their kiss, she loved him so much and Arthur knew that she loved him and he held her close to him as they headed back to Beecher's Hope, Arthur had his arm around her waist as they walked back together, Arthur was glad that he had left when he did for Cassie and she knew it, once they got back, John saw them return and he smiled knowing how happy they were, Cassie was sitting by the fire when Arthur joined her and he kissed her right shoulder softly, Cassie loved it when Arthur showed her affection, she gently leant back against his chest, he smiled as he placed his hand on her arm lightly and he knew the effect it would have on her, he loved showing her undying love everyday.

After a few weeks, Cassie went into town with Abigail to a doctor's appointment and got her gsw seen and was informed thatt it was better and that made Cassie happy, she told that to Abigail outside and she was happy to know how Cassie's gsw was and she knew that Arthur would feel the same too, they headed back to Beecher's Hope and found Arthur and John playing with the kids, Cassie smiled as did Abigail, later that evening, Cassie was outside watching the sunset, when Arthur joined her and he asked her how it went with the doctor, Cassie told Arthur what the doctor said, hearing that made Arthur smile and he held Cassie close to him, he kissed her softly as Cassie kissed him too, he gently put his hand on her left shoulder, she let him and he was so gentle with her, Arthur wanted to show Cassie just how much he loved her, he took her hand and lead her to a secluded spot and he kissed her softly, she kissed him too, Arthur held her close to him as their kiss turned into passion, he wanted her and they had some fun, he had lead her into a barn and he held her close while they had some fun together, afterwards Arthur held her close to him, he placed a featherlight kiss on her cheek, he loved her so much and they headed back to Beecher's Hope to have supper with their family, John and Abigail noticed the loving bond between Cassie and Arthur and it made john happy that his little sister was finally happy with Arthur and they had a daughter together.

Arthur put little Lexi down for the night in her bed, he kissed her goodnight and went back to join Cassie and their family, Arthur placed a soft kiss on Cassie's shoulder showing her love, John and Abigail saw that moment and saw just how much Cassie and Arthur loved each other, John smiled as he knew that they were happy together, Cassie was happy with Arthur and they had a happy life together, Cassie snuggled in close to Arthur as he held her close to him and he was loving towards her and she knew just how gentle and loving Arthur was towards her and she put her hand on his chest, Arthur loved when she did that and he kept her close to him and he loved seeing her happy with him, he loved her so much and he kept her close to him, Cassie loved Arthur so much and always would for the rest of her life.

Cassie and Arthur along with little Lexi would soon be heading back home again, Arthur knew that Cassie would miss her brother and he would too, John was glad that he got to spend time with his little sister, John was happy that Arthur would keep his family safe and when they left to go back home again, John gave his little sister a hug and told her that she would see them soon, she knew and then Cassie left with Arthur and their daughter Lexi, once they got back home again, Arthur gave Cassie a very loving kiss and he knew how much she loved that side of him and when they got to bed later that night, Cassie was getting changed, when Arthur snuck up behind her and he placed soft kisses on her back, as his hands roamed over her sides and arms, Cassie softly gasped in pleasure as Arthur put his hand on her stomach as he held her close to him and he lightly kissed her shoulder and he lead her to their bed, he laid her down, then he got close to her and kissed her lovingly, he told her that he wanted her and she smiled, then told him to have her, when Arthur did just that and he kissed her neck softly and afterwards Arthur held Cassie in his arms as he traced her arm with his knuckles softly, he was being romantic towards Cassie, as they were close to each other and he was happy with her, Cassie was happy with Arthur, they were close to each other and she had her hand on his chest as she was being happy with him, Arthur knew how much Cassie meant to him, they kissed softly.

Arthur knew how happy he was that he and Cassie were trying for another baby, he was excited to be a dad soon, when a few weeks later, Cassie found out that she was pregnant and when she tells Arthur that she was pregnant with their second baby, when Arthur kissed her softly, he put his hand on her tummy and she smiled seeing how happy he was that she was pregnant with their second baby, Cassie was happy and she knew that Arthur was too, they shared a soft loving kiss, when Arthur tells Lexi that she was going to be a big sister, she giggled in happiness, when Cassie saw that and she knew how much it all meant to him and she loved him with all her heart, Cassie knew that Arthur was an amazing dad to Lexi and she knew that he had his happy ever after, Arthur went over to Cassie and showed her how happy he was with her, Arthur gave Cassie a shoulder rub and he was gentle with her, she was happy to be his wife and he knew it, they were in bed together and he held her close to him while in bed together, she belonged only to him, Arthur was glad that she was only his, as Arthur showed Cassie love and protection.

As the following few months passed, Cassie went into labour with Arthur by her side, when Cassie gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Arthur was proud of Cassie as she held their newborn baby son, Arthur was happy with Cassie and they wondered what name give their newborn baby son, when Cassie then suggested naming their newborn baby son Hosea John Morgan, when Arthur smiled at the name choice and he agreed to the name for their newborn baby boy, Arthur held their newborn baby son Hosea for the first time, Arthur was proud of Cassie for remembering one the gang who died, Arthur was glad that Cassie did that and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Cassie was happy with him and their two children, when they went to see John and his family, they got to meet the newest member of the family and Arthur told John the chosen name for his baby son, hearing the name made John emotional and Arthur gave John a hug, Cassie saw that and she noticed John come over to her and he gave her a hug and then John held his baby nephew for the first time.

Neither Cassie or Arthur knew that tragedy was in store, John was killed, when Cassie and everyone found out, she was shocked at losing her brother, she comforted Abigail and she knew how upset she was and then they had to bury John, as Arthur held Cassie close to him, he knew that Abigail needed them and they agreed to stay for a while to help Abigail and Jack deal with losing John, as time slowly passed, Arthur and Cassie decided to stay with Abigail and Jack along with Lexi and Hosea, which was what Abigail needed, Arthur spent time with his baby son and Jack while Cassie was with Abigail and Lexi.

Arthur comforted Cassie as he knew that losing John was hard on her, Arthur knew that Cassie needed him more than ever, as he held Cassie close to him, Arthur loved Cassie so much and he knew that she was not alone as he was by her side, Arthur gently rubbed her hand and he loved seeing her wearing the ring he gave her on their wedding day and he was happy with her and he then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Cassie loved this side of Arthur and she placed a soft kiss on the inside of his left wrist as he smiled softly seeing that side of her, he then kissed her softly, once in bed, Arthur loved Cassie so much and he held her close to him and he was glad that she was with him in bed together, Arthur cared about Cassie and all he wanted was for her to be happy and they were close to each other and they shared a soft loving kiss, Cassie loved being married to Arthur.

The End


End file.
